everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bucky Butcher
}}Bucky Butcher is a 2015-introduced and fiction-only character. He is a student at Ever After Academy and the son of the child who played the butcher (and successor of the younger sibling) of the How Some Children Played at Slaughtering. He doesn't choose an alignment because he has vowed to never be violent; arguing and fighting. But, he does like his destiny just the way it was written although he dies first at the end. Portrayal In English, Bucky Butcher is voiced by Adam McArthur. Character Personality Bucky definitely prefers the indoors, spending alot of his time in front of a screen. He loves playing video games, and has gained a great skill for them over his years of playing them. He's pretty carefree, locking his brain inside the fictional realities of his games. Being afraid of the deep woods surrounding his house, and having a fear for the woods in general, is also another element keeping this butcher inside walls. Although Bucky tends to stay indoors, doesn't mean that he doesn't like his freedom. He cherishes his childhood and the things he did, and wants to be free to do what he wants. Not that he likes doing such things alone, and actually doesn't like being alone at all. In fact, he tends to have a bit of paranoia from his father's past, being careful to protect his stuff so others cannot steal it, and struggling to fit in because of his story. Appearance Bucky is short for his age, but manages to make up with it with overwhelming amounts of cuteness. With a small frame, perpetually flushed cheeks and an old-fashioned, German-inspired wardrobe, he captivates the hearts of those who meet him by sheer adorableness. He often wears a yellow, homemade hat to distinguish himself from other children. Dark hair and similarly colored eyes accompany relatively pale skin. In other words, he's like a puppy on the scale of cute things. Intrests As you should know, he spends most of his time playing video games. Bucky also enjoys playing butchery with his father, but instead of eating the fish, he likes to set them free, or take them home and place them in a fish tank. He also secretly likes gardening, but doesn't really tell anyone so he can keep his reputation and keeps him as leader of the Slaughtering Game. He is a natural at hunting, but doesn't like to hunt at all. Fairytale Relationships Family Although he finds them a pain sometimes, he really does love his family, especially his dad, whom he loves to play butchery with. But he's always been closest to his older twin sister, Metallic Cook. Metallic is quite overprotective of Bucky, which Bucky says he really hates, but actually likes very much, and is honestly afraid to lose his family, especially Metallic. When it comes to his family, he is kind of a pushover, doing whatever they say. Friends Basically, Bucky is interactive with others and usually just sits alone quiet playing his game in the common room, but he gets along with his assumed older sister; Metallic. He is also the leader of a gang. Some students at the academy usually invites themselves over to play with them, and all he does is glare. But as he doesn't like to play together on his game, he usually just plays tag with them throughout the school without no warning. Romance His father considers Bucky to be to young to be in a romantic outing, and yet Bucky agrees. But a young but intelligent young judge, Rhenish Judge has a major crush on him by revealing that on his mirror blog said i would do anything for bucky, and when i do the flowers will bloom. But all, Bucky knows is that Rhenish is just a good friends. Pet When at Ever After Academy on his second year, Bucky was in fright and looked away but still walking toward the Enchanted Forest for Animal Calling. He closed his eyes and called out a young pig and when he heard oinking he opened his eyes; looking down at the pig. It took him quite a while but he finally named the pig: Controller, but he called her Connie. * Timeline * December 5, 2015: Bucky Butcher makes his diary debut in [[Rebecca Miller's diary|Rebecca Miller's Signature - Royals Diary]]. * December 15, 2015: Bucky Butcher makes his book debut in Shining Bright. * December 27, 2015: The Creator makes his trademark for Bucky Butcher. Gallery Notes * Bucky Butcher was previously named Eurion. * Bucky was made because Ever After High needed to add forgotten tales. * Bucky is previously debuting in a cartoon, but not officially. * Bucky is the first character to be officially attending Ever After Academy. * Bucky has a pet pig, who he is destined to kill. * Bucky is the second character who has a unhappily ever after but a royal. Category:Jackerwocky Category:Males Category:Neutrals